


Self-sacrificing idiot

by Irondad_Spiderson_duo



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondad_Spiderson_duo/pseuds/Irondad_Spiderson_duo
Summary: You have been friends with Peter for what seems like forever and one night you find out something about him that you couldn't have ever imagined(Er I swear it's better than the summary, I just suck at this part)





	Self-sacrificing idiot

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading a lot of Peter x Reader fics lately because it's the closet thing that I'll ever get to actually being friends with Peter Parker so... Now I'm making my own. Will it be good? Who knows. Not me.

"That's seriously what you're afraid of?" You ask as you struggle to do another sit up, cocking your head slightly as you stare at MJ from where she's holding down your feet.

MJ rolls her eyes, "Everyone's afraid of something." She says as she stares at you.

You can't hide the chuckle that escapes you, "Yeah, but turtles?" 

MJ let's out a scoff and hits your knee, "Yes! It's a perfectly reasonable fear considering what happened and you wouldn't be judging me right now if you had listened to my traumatic story instead of making googily eyes at Parker." She retorts, making you stop mid sit up and stare at her as heat rises to your face.

"Wh-what? No I wasn't." You stutter as you sit up and cross your legs.

MJ gives you an unconvinced stare, "Uh huh, like I'm going to believe that." 

"I wasn't!" You exclaimed as you raise your hands in the air.

MJ rolls her eyes again, "Okay, if that's true then why is your face so red?" She asks, motioning towards your flushed cheeks.

"Uh.. I'm hot.. Gym class is a lot of work." You respond, reaching a hand to your face.

"Dude, you did like five sit ups." She says, earning a shove from you.

MJ chuckles and holds her hands up in defense. She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off as a voice erupts through the gym.

"You're dead, Parker!" Flash yells from where he is on the climbing ropes.

Before you can even question what he's talking about, Flash swings over to Peter and kicks him square in the face, causing him to lose his grip on his rope and fall straight on his back.

You feel a gasp escape your throat as Peter's body smacks into the floor, his form frigid for a second before he let's out a pained cough.

Not even a moment later, you're stumbling to your feet as Flash jumps down from his rope and leans over Peter, grabbing a hand full of his shirt and raising his hand in a fist.

"Hey!" You yell as your feet seem to move you across the gym towards your friend and his bully.

You grab onto Flash's shoulder as his fist connects with the side of Peter's face. You pull Flash backwards and see the surprise in his eyes before you deck him across the face, knocking him to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" You yell as you stare down at him from where you stand in front of Peter protectively.

Flash makes a stuttering noise as his hands grab onto his nose, "What the fuck?" He exclaims as he stares up at you.

"You didn't answer my question, jackass." You state as your fists clench into tight balls.

Flash stumbles to his feet, a hand still clutching his bleeding nose as he stares at you, "I don't need to answer to you, Princess." He says as he wipes at the blood on his face.

That almost earns him another punch in the face before Ned jumps in between you two, "O-okay, let's just uh.. Y/N, let's just go." He stutters, staring at you with wide eyes.

You look at your friend and feel your shoulders sag slightly, the room going silent as you look back at Flash. Through the silence you're able to hear Peter's ragged breathing from behind you and you immediately falter.

"Fine." You state dryly before turning around to help Peter.

"Someone get the fucking teacher." One of the students say, his voice almost bored.

You barely notice Flash and a couple of other idiots storm out of the gym as you kneel next to Peter.

He still looks a little stunned from his fall but he's sitting up with the help of MJ, his eyes blinking rapidly as he raises a hand to his face.

You reach out and touch his cheek, causing him to look at you, a mixter of emotions boiling inside you as you notice the forming bruise on the side of his face and the blood under his nose.

"What happened?" You ask, your voice drastically softer than what it was moments ago.

Peter just shakes his head and blinks a couple more times, "Nothing." He mutters.

"Don't bullshit me, Parker. What happened?" You ask again, you voice slightly harsher.

Peter looks up at you and that's the first time you notice the tears forming in his eyes. You feel your face crunch together in concern.

"Peter?" MJ asks as he just stares at you in silence.

Peter swallows and his gaze falls to his hands, "I.. can we go somewhere else?" His voice is almost too quiet for you to hear but you catch the way it breaks anyway.

You nod and quickly grip onto his hand and back as you help him up.

"Oh shit, they got the coach." Ned says as he looks over at the gym doors.

"You go help Peter, Ned and I will explain what happened." MJ says before giving Peter's hand a squeeze and walking over to the coach, Ned right behind her.

You lead Peter out of the gym and into a locker room silently as everyone's attention falls on the teacher.

Peter sits down on one of the benches and relaxes slightly but still keeps a firm grip on your hand as you sit next to him.

"What happened?" You ask again after a moment as Peter wipes at his nose.

"It was nothing- just something stupid and I-" Peter begins, his voice tight.

"Peter." You stop him, rubbing a hand over his back.

Peter sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "He.. He said that.. that um.. that my parents were probably glad to leave a weak kid like me and then I.. I said something back that pissed him off.. I guess but.." His voice trailed off as tears escaped his eyes. 

You see red for a second at the thought that Flash would even think of saying that but the feeling disappears as soon as you see the tears cascading down Peter's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Peter. He's a dick and he doesn't get it because he's a big headed idiot and-" The words seem to fall out of your mouth as you try and comfort your friend.

"It's fine.. I've heard it enough times that it just doesn't matter." Peter interrupts.

"What? No, Peter, it does matter! He doesn't get to say things like that to you and you shouldn't just let him treat you like that all the time!" You say as you stare at him.

Peter looks at you and sighs, "It's okay, really.. I don't care." 

You almost laugh, "Clearly." 

"Y/N, really, it's fine." Peter says as he clears up the rest of the blood from his face.

You almost want to yell at him but just grip his hand tighter as you take a deep breath, "Like hell it is. Peter, why do you let him do this to you? There are things you can do to stop him but you just accept it and pretend like you're okay- and don't give me that bullshit that it doesn't bother you because I know that it does and I know that you believe him and you can't let him do this anymore-"

"I can take it!" Peter yells before you finish.

You blink at him in surprise.

Peter sighs and his shoulders sag, "If I do something to get him off of my back then he'll go onto someone else and hurt them instead and I just.. I'd rather it be me than them." He explains quietly.

You can't help the way your eyes begin to sting as tears make their appearance. Of course that would be Peter's reason to allow himself to be bullied everyday. What else.

You take a deep breath as you realise how this conversation will end, "Okay.. but..just promise me that you won't listen to any of the things he says?" You ask softly.

Peter closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before nodding.

You nod with him, you hand unconsciously rubbing circles on his back.

He leans into you, his head falling against you shoulder as he wraps you in a hug, his face hidden in your shirt.

You return the hug tightly, your hand carding through his hair as he stiffles a cry.

"It's okay Peter.. I'm here.. it's okay.." You whisper into his hair, your chest tightening as you listen to his cries.

oOOo

You layed your phone on the coffee table after sending a text to Peter after being bored out of your mind. The school ended up giving you and Peter a 3 day suspension while Flash got a week. 

You all originally had gotten a week but your mom and Peter's aunt had flipped their shits and practically stormed into the school to get things sorted out.

You dad had actually given you a pat on the back for what you did as your mom gave him the side eye but smiled slightly anyway.

Now, you were just laying on your couch lazily flipping through the channels.

It was currently 8:30pm and your parents had gone out together so you were left alone for the night.

Your phone buzzed as Peter responded. You turned your phone on and couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that filled the pit in your stomach.

You had asked him if he wanted to get Thai with you but he responded with, "Man that sounds great but I'm busy tonight, sorry, Y/N."

You sighed and responded, "That's what you always say! C'mon Pete, what could you be doing?"

A moment later and, "May has me cleaning the house while she's working the late shift." 

"Well then. Enjoy your cleaning extravaganza. Meanwhile, I'll be eating take out.. by myself.. presumably watching Star Wars." 

"Jealous." 

You chuckled as you turned off your phone and flopped back on the couch as you continued your channel surfing adventure.

You were about to shut the TV off but stopped as you flipped onto the News. The name "Spiderman" in the headline caught your eye and you leaned forward as the News anchor began explaining what was happening.

Apparently, Spiderman was spotted at the scene of a Robbery that consisted of 7 robbers, all armed.

You watched intently as the camera man zoomed in on Spiderman swinging throughout the scene, webbing up the robbers and their weapons. 

"Show off." You muttered as Spiderman did a flip and landed in his signature pose.

You slightly zoned out as the camera man ran around to get a better view. The camera was too Shakey to see anything but he ended up steadying it just in time to see Spiderman swing and and kick one of the guys in the face while punching another. You felt your shoulders tense as he fought off the two men while another came in from the side, a knife in his hand. 

It all happened at once, the guy lunging forward, Spiderman letting out a scream, the camera falling and then gunshots. You gasped and stared wide eyed as the screen cut to black.

You tried to process what you just watched as you stared at the black screen before it cut back to the News anchor. You turned it off and got up to get a class of water as you noticed how dry your throat was.

Spiderman's scream played in your head as you fumbled for a glass.

You managed to fill it and gulped it down, wishing you had just turned the TV off.

You made your way to your room and flopped down in your desk chair, making it spin slightly.

You went to open your laptop but stopped as you heard a knock on your window, causing you to jump and almost scream.

"What the hell?" You asked yourself as you walked over to your window and drew back your curtains. You actually did scream as you noticed the figure leaning against the class.

You quickly unlocked the window and opened it to see Spiderman on your fire escape.

"Uh.. hi?" You said as he jumped at the movement of the window.

"Oh, hey." He said, his voice tight with pain as he clutched at his side.

"Oh- oh my god." You gasped as you noticed the visibly darker patch of red forming on his suit.

"Uh what do I- do you- I think I have a first aid kit or-or something but-" You stammered as you stared at the blood dripping onto your window sill.

"Oh.. shit, sorry- I didn't mean- I thought this was my window-" Spiderman said drowsily as he attempted to push himself up, only to stumble forward and fall through your window and onto you.

You let out a yelp of surprise as you caught the vigilante and stumbled backwards slightly.

"Yeah, no I think you should just- come here." You said as you helped him up and sat him on your bed, ignoring the blood stain that was now on your shirt.

Spiderman let out a grunt of pain as he fell against the headboard, his hands pressed tightly into his side.

"Uh- um- just hold on-" You said before rushing out of your room and into the bathroom, grabbing a washrag from one of the drawers as you entered. You fumbled through the medicine cabinet until you found the first aid kit and almost fell as you spun around to run back to your room.

You shut and locked the door before running over to your bed and sitting beside the hero hastily.

You opened the kit and stared at him, your face going hot, "I uh.. you're gonna need to um-" you motioned towards the suit and his side awkwardly.

"Oh yeah.. hold on." He said, his voice quiet as he pressed the spider on his chest, his suit loosening so he could peel it off. You looked away the second his side was revealed before he placed the upper part of the suit in his lap.

"S-So what happened? I mean I saw it on the news but um.. I didn't see what happened to you." You said as you searched through the kit for bandages and rubbing alcohol. 

"Oh you know.. one of the guys stabbed me while I was trying to stop another from shooting anyone." You swallowed at the way he said it with ease.

"O-Oh that's lovely." You said sarcastically as you took a deep breath before pouring the liquid on a washrag.

"Mhmm." 

"So um.. this is going to sting a-a lot." You explained as you reached forward to place the rag on the gash.

Spiderman nodded but hissed in pain as you began cleaning the wound.

"Sorry." You mumbled as he clenched his fists around your bed sheets.

"S'fine." He said, his voice strained.

You shook your head, "No.. I don't think it is, actually." You stated as you continued cleaning the cut.

"Whadya mean?" He asked, his voice slurred.

You glanced up at him as you held the bloodied rag onto the gash, "Well, it's not normally okay to get stabbed and then show up at a random persons window while bleeding out." You said, almost laughing at the sentence you managed to string together.

Spiderman let out a breathy chuckle, "Yeah, I guess not but.. for one, I'm not normal and secondly.. you're not a random person." 

You arched an eyebrow at him in confusion as you held the rag to his skin with one hand while fumbling through the kit with the other.

"What?" You asked as you grabbed the gauze.

"I uh.. Y/N?" Spiderman asked, his voice quiet.

You almost dropped the gauze as you looked at him, "Uh.. that's my name." 

Spiderman laughed again, "I know." His voice was soft as he reached up and lifted his mask off of his head, revealing the mass of curly brown that was his hair.

"Holy Shit." You breathed as Peter fucking Parker stared at you, his brown eyes glossy.

"Hi." He said quietly, a nervous smile tugging on his lips.

You gaped at him like a fish for a second before remembering his current situation.

"Peter?? What the fuck- you can't just come into my room and reveal yourself as Spiderman as you're bleeding out on my bed!!" You exclaimed as you press harder onto the washrag.

Peter winces, "Yeah, not the best timing." 

You almost laugh. You also almost hit him. But instead you clean off the rest of the dried blood and press the gauze into the cut in silence. You hold it there with one hand as you reach over for the roll of bandages. 

"Y/N?" Peter asks, his voice so quiet it makes heat rise in your face.

"I need you to sit up so I can wrap the bandages around the gauze." You explain, placing a hand behind his shoulder as you help him sit up. 

He reaches forward and takes a hold of your arm to steady himself as you wrap the bandages around his torso silently, a million thoughts racing through your head. Peter let's out a sigh as you finish and place medical tape over the end of the bandage to keep it in place. You begin cleaning up the supplies before Peter grabs onto one of your hands, making you stop.

"Y/N?" He says again.

You look up at him, tears in your eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" You ask simply, your throat tight.

Peter blinks at you, "I.. I couldn't." He answered quietly.

You shake your head, "Yes you could! I'm your best friend, you could've trusted me with this and I could've helped you-" 

"No, Y/N! I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you because believe me, you are the person that I trust the most and the first person that I wanted to tell but if you knew then you could be put in danger and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you because of me!" Peter exclaims, his words coming out too fast.

You stare at him for a second, not knowing what to say.

Peter sighs, "I just.. I don't know okay? I was scared and- and worried and I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me.." his voice trails off as he looks down at his hands.

You feel your throat tighten as tears fall from his eyes, "Peter." You say as you reach forward and lift his face to look at you, "I just want you to know that no one would ever blame you for anything like that. No one does." 

Peter gives a slight nod before crumpling into you, his arms wrapping around your back.

You wrap one hand around his head while another holds onto his back.

"I'm sorry- I should've told you, but I was just scared and I didn't want you to be mad or for anyone to find out-" Peter rambles as he grips onto you, his voice muffled by your shirt.

"Peter, shut up." You say quietly pushing him back slightly so you can look at him. 

"It's okay.. nothings going to happen and I'm not mad." You reassure him.

His face relaxes slightly, "Thank you.. just.. thank you." He whispers.

Your eyes fall to the bandages around his side and you reach out and gently place your hand over the wound, "But I'm not going to lie when I say that I'm definitely going to be worried about you now and that I'm going to make you tell me everything and-" 

Peter laughs, "Shut up." He mumbles before he leans forward and presses his lips against yours. You freeze for a second before pushing him back with a grin and holding your index finger up. 

"Nuh uh, I was lecturing you so you don't get to come in and do that!" You say.

Peter laughs, "You serious?" 

You nod, "Yeah. I mean- my best friend is a self sacrificing idiot who willingly jumps in harm's way every night to protect people and now I'm slightly freaking out and then you just-" You cut off and blink at him as you process what just happened.

"Holy Shit." You say as Peter grins.

"Yeah?" He asks.

You almost laugh as you lean forward and kiss him, your hand holding onto the back of his neck. Peter smiles into the kiss and holds onto your side, making your heart flutter.

Peter breaks off and leans his forehead against your own, "Thanks for fixing me up, Y/N." He smirks slightly and you shove him away from you with a laugh.

"You little- how-oh, I can't believe you!" You stutter as he chuckles.

"It was bound to happen." He says smoothly.

"I'm going to hit you." You say as you glare at him playfully.

Peter motions to his side with a look of mock hurt on his face, "You wouldn't dare hit an injured man!" 

You laugh and then look around the room, "I'm sorry what? I don't see a man here." 

Peter gasps, "Rude." 

You smile and run a hand through your hair, "What the hell, Parker." 

"Hm?" Peter hums.

You look at him, "I love you, you dork." You state simply.

Peter's eyes widen and then he sinks into the pillows with a smile, "I know." He says.

"Oh you did not just quote Star Wars at me." You laugh as you gather up the first aid kit and make your way to the door.

"Oh come on, you loved it!" Peter yells after you.

"Uh huh, sure!" You respond over your shoulder as you head towards the bathroom.

"Love you!" Peter's voice is muffled from your room, making you smile like an idiot.

"I know!" You yell back, your voice shaking slightly as you laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. How'd you like it? What was your favorite part? I don't really know what to put here so... Stay hydrated and have a good day/night :)


End file.
